Love and Blood can mix
by Samantha Voorhees
Summary: You know the story of how Jason drowned but did you know somebody did try to save him? Samantha aka Sam failed to help. Years later she returns to the camp and finds out he is still standing. Will Jason kill her for failing or does he have other intentons
1. The Missing Story Piece

"I just had to do this so my other story will make sense as soon as it comes up. Anyway Jason has always been my favorite killer as he is immortal, Strong, Smart, Fast (Yes Jason can run!), Silent, but I always figured maybe he can have a heart of gold. Please note that just because Jason falls in love doesn't mean he will stop killing!  
I DO NOT OWN JASON, PAMELA, OR FRIDAY THE 13TH.

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Sam's Pov

Flashback.

I heard the screams calling for help.

It was Jason drowning!

I put down my book and rushed outside. I wanted to dive in and help but I couldn't swim either but I had to help somehow.

I eventually tried to use the canoe to get there. I was afraid I would fall out of the boat into the water but there was no way I would just let him die. I tried to get over but it is challanging to move straight on a canoe.

By the time I maganaged to get there I was too late.

Poor Jason.

His death scared me for life.

I keep blaming myself. If only I got there faster. I felt like I should be killed for failing to save him.

Pamela had always told me that it wasn't my fault. She always blamed the teenagers and employees for doing nothing about it. I knew she was right but I couldn't shake the guilt.

I told myself I would never forget him.

I had no idea of what would happen years later.

End flashback.

I have been having that dream for years. My doctor told me that I should go back to camp crystal lake and confrunt it but I didn't want the dreams to go away. They were the only things I had to remember Jason by. Besides there is a rumor going around of a serial killer at that camp. He already killed over 140 people mainly teenagers.

I kept the dreams until one day my boyfriend Daniel was sick of hearing about them. He wanted them to end now. So we planned the trip. To make me feel better he picked a day when the counclers were going to plan on opening it up again. Why don't they ever give up? Not only were they trying to cover their footprints of what happened to Jason and Pamela but every time they have tried previously almost everyone there gets slaughtered.

Ironicly as far as survivors go they always include a young female.

So the trip was planned and we set off for the camp.

What had started as a disaster turned into paradise.


	2. She's back

Now we continue at the camp where Jason is awaiting.

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Jason's Pov

Never in my life would I thought that I would see her again. Never. But Lady Luck smiled on me. For at last I had someone who understood me.

A bus and 3 cars pulled into the camp site.

Another group of people. How many times am I going to have to kill everyone before they stop sending in more.

I watched them get out one by one. I decided maybe I could end this early and kill one as a warning. I got my Harpoon gun and aimed it at a woman but as I was about to fire I realized something.

I saw her before.

But when, where, why, how, and most importantly who?

Whoever she was I had to admit she sure light a flare!

I started going over my past to see if I could find someone similar.

Then I realized.

Samantha?

She looked beautiful. If it comes from someone like me then you know it's true!

I couldn't believe it. After countless years she is back.

I felt something in my stomach, then my heart beated faster and faster until it went so fast I thought is was going to burst if it didn't slow down soom, I then started to sweat and I felt light headed. At first I thought I was just sick but then I realized it wasn't a virus.

I had a feeling I was in love.

Either she is a Satan charmer or I am getting soft.

Probably the first one. Or at least I hope it is.

I decided that I was going to spy on her for a while. I wanted to make sure she was sorry for what happened. I saw a guy with her and I just knew it was her boyfriend but I think I would do the same thing if I thought she was dead...if I could find a decant person.

After all besides my mother she was the only one who mourned at my grave after my "death".

Suddenly a growl was heard behind me.

I turned to see a large bear.

Evidently hunters had made it aggressive.

Oh well, time for one of my favorite hobbies.

When the overgrown dog tried to bite me I grabbed it's neck and punched it on the nose hard. It then tried to claw me but I stepped on one of it's feet still on the ground making it fall. I hopped on it and stuffed my hands down it throat and then grabbed both ends of it's mouth and pulled until I broke it's jaws. I then got up and smashed my foot in it's open mouth to make sure that I killed it.

Davy Crockett eat you heart out!

I then heard voices of people. I looked to see five hunters. Evidently the same ones that were after this bear.

Humans are even more fun to kill! They sometimes do stupid things in the process.

I then grabbed one of the fangs of the bear and ripped it out of it's place. I then hide behind a tree as the hunters split up. One went to the north east to set up the bear trap, Two went to the west to find the creature, and the last two came my way.

They were horrified to see what I had done to the beast.

"Charlie." One of them said. "What on earth could have done this?"

I aimed then threw the fang right at one of them.

Bulls eye!

Right in the brain!

Before the other could react I ran out grabbed his head and pulled it clean off!

2 down 3 to go.

30 minutes later.

I followed the two that went to the west next.

"Don" one of them said. "This is strange."

"What is?" The other asked.

"Well other than that bear and all the snakes there is nothing alive in this forest."

"Calm down George." The other replied. "It's not like were being hunted." He said. then he took one step forward and fell right into the trap!

I had dug a large pit around the leaf litter and placed many large needles at the bottom. I then placed a fake leaf surface to blend in perfectly to the litter. He fell right in and was impaled.

The other one stepped back in horror as I grabbed one of the arrows on his back as soon as he turned around I shoved it right in his eye.

4 down 1 to go.

The last one had set up the bear trap. I walked up behind him as I knew he was to concentrated on it to worry about who was behind him.

"Quiet" he said. "You'll scare him away!". I just continued forward. "Did you hear me get los-" he said turning around. I then grasped his neck and dragged him with me.

I then shoved his head into the trap.

It went off and he screamed as the teeth sank into his head.

"Don't worry" I said in my mind. "Let me put you out of your misery!"

I then picked up and axe and slammed it right into his face.

Now that I was done with these guys it was time to head to the camp.

"Samantha" I thought. "It's time we continue where we left off."


	3. Nothing left

"Now for the next chapter. As we recall Jason just killed 5 hunters and a Bear. That a step up! But anyway now he is heading right for the camp. He finds he is in love for the first time in his life. But what does Samantha feel about him? Lets find out!"

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Sam's Pov

There were all sorts of teens at the camp. There was Jerry who was planing to be a magician as a career, Sue who always had her face in a book, Tyler who thinks he could take the whole world on, Mandy who made incredible meals, Rachel who loved to dance, Denis who never left his laptop, Johnathan who always loved to explore, Peter who was quite the nice guy, and finally Kelly who could make anyone feel better.

As of my team other than me and Daniel there was Morgan, Katelyn, Madison, and Lauren.

After we all got to know each other everyone started to check out the cabins. I decided to wait.

I walked over to the lake. I looked all around it. They sure don't call it Crystal lake for nothing. At a certain time of day the water seemed to shine as pretty as a diamond. It was that time and I never got bored at looking at it. I once again replayed the story in my mind. If only I had been quicker. If only.

"I miss you Jason." I whispered. A tear managed to escape my eye and hit the water. Waves formed then slowly disappeared.

"Sam?" Kelly said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just kind of regret of what happened in the past." I replied then started to tell her the story

Jason's Pov

I was well hidden, watching her. I could tell she really regretted my "death".

"So came back here to help get over the past." Kelly asked Sam.

"Well I didn't but Daniel did. I don't want to forget Jason." Sam replied.

"I see." Kelly replied. "You know it's not your fault."

"Oh but it is. I was just to slow." Sam said continuing to blame herself. "If I had just been faster.." Her eyes started to water again.

I had the urge to go over there and hug her tight but I knew I couldn't do that.

"You can't be so hard on yourself Sam." Kelly said. "You never did anything to help him die. It's not your fault."

Sam sighed. I could tell she was feeling better.

"Want to see the cabins now?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah sure." Sam replied. then they left.

I felt like I was following her around like a puppy.

However I didn't care nor did I care if I was beginning to look soft. I know I am still the slasher I aways was. I wanted to be with her. I wanted to keep her safe with me. I wanted to show her I really am capable of caring for certain people.

But if the others are going to think that this means I will spare them then they are damn wrong!

I began to brainstorm of how I was going to approach her. I was no good at the prince entry and I defiantly wanted to avoid the murder entry. I figured that I should just enter normally.

I knew it would be best if I waited until night. Oh well. I knew what I was going to do for entertainment in the meantime.

Later that day

Johnathan naturally went out to see what he could find. I followed him with a chainsaw in my hands. As soon as I was sure of my position I started speeding up until I was in the clearing. I started the saw and began to cut one of the trees. As soon as Johnathan got in range I pushed the leaning trunk towards him.

It crushed him flat!

Yep I still got my killer touch!

I then once again headed back to the camp waiting for another one to separate from the others.

Sam's Pov

Johnathan never came back from his adventure. The others say it's not like him to be so late especially when theirs a party at home with fried kabobs. Sue still had her face in a book I wonder if she ever does other hobbies. I wonder the same thing about Denis. Rachel's dancing really struck out in the crowd. Morgan and Katelyn continued gossiping about people. Daniel and Madison were upstairs although I was not to sure of what they were doing. Finally Lauren and Kelly were having a pleasant conversation.

"You know Rachel I'd stop if I were you." Mandy said putting another plate on the table "I heard one of the killers that was toruched real bad did a dance as scary as your doing."

"And I heard most of his victims say mocking things." Rachel replied.

It went on for a while until I began to wonder what it was Daniel and Madison were doing. I opened to door and gasped.

They were in bed together!

"DANIEL!" I cried.

"Oh Sam we were just-" He tried to think up of an excuse.

"Madison?!" I yelled. "What are you two doing?!"

"What does it look like Genius?" Madison replied in a tone I didn't like.

"I don't believe this." I said. Then I closed the door. Tears trailed down my face. Daniel didn't even try to make me feel better. He just went right back to what he was doing.

"You okay Sam?" Lauren asked as soon as I came downstairs.

"No. I'm not. Now I have nothing. No family no meaningful job, no boyfriend no husband it's just me!" I said crying as I ran out.

Jason's Pov

I saw it all.

THAT BASTARD!!!!

Why on earth would he give up the perfect girl for some slut with a tight skirt and a loose everything else?

I would get my revenge!

But first I would make Sam feel better.


	4. Back Together

"Now we continue where Jason saves Sam's life and at last the two are reunited. Will Sam turn him down now that he's a serial killer or will she still accept him? Lets find out!"

_**LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX**_

Jason's Pov

I followed poor Sam to the lake. She continuously repeated that she wished she was dead.

Her wish almost came true.

She then slipped on one of the rocks and Bashed her head on another then rolled into the lake.

It was like our rows have been reverse from what they were years ago.

Only this time I would not lose her.

I dove in the water and looked around for her. I found her eventually stuck on a weed. I untangled it then wrapped my arms around her and swam to the surface.

I then raised her onto dry land and pulled myself up as well.

I had saved her life.

"Hey. Get your hands off her!" Tyler yelled trying to be a "Hero".

It didn't take me long to grab him and force him underwater until he drown.

I then went back to Sam. I decided that I wouldn't take her back as I wouldn't be welcomed by the others and fanquliy I didn't want her to leave me now that I found her and had her alone after countless years.

I would take her to my Cabin.

I lifted her up and cradled her in my arms then walked to my place.

At Jason's Cabin.

I watched and lied motionless. I had bandaged her wounds and covered her with a Jacket. I rubbed my hand on her face and moved it through her hair.

I then saw her move.

She moaned a bit then opened her eyes. Naturally I was the first thing she saw.

She screamed and tried to move away but found she was in a corner.

"Relax, Relax, I'm not even going to hurt you." I said. (Normally I don't talk but that's usually because I never have anything to say)

"What do you want from me?" Sam said.

"I want to continue where we left off." I said.

"Continue what? What is going on here? And most importantly who are you?" Sam asked.

"I am the serial killer of Crystal lake but I have decided to spare you. I want to continue our relationship we had years ago. Finally you know who I am." I said.

Sam looked at me closer.

"Jason?" She asked.

I nodded.

"I never though I would see you again Sam." I said. "I never thought we would be reunited."

"Neither did I." Sam said.

"You had quite a slip there. Good thing I learned how to swim." I said.

I then told her my story. How and why I kill countless people, how I fought against a girl who knows how to levitate object, how I've been to New York, Hell and even Space and finally how I fought with Fred Kruger and how were now friends.

"Why did you save me? Your a serial killer and I failed to save you years ago." She said.

"Because you may have failed but at least you tried. That's enough for me. Also it's kind of a good thing that did happen to me. Look at me now. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, more powerful than ever." I said.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked.

"Since you first arrived." I replied. "And boy I am furious with the way your so called boyfriend treated you."

"Why do you kill so many people Jason?" Sam asked.

"Because I vowed my revenge that anyone who came to Crystal lake would die." I replied. "And so far very few got out with their lives."

"Were you the one who killed John?" She asked.

"Yes." I responded. "I'm sorry but nothing can make me go back on my vow. And just to let you know I killed Tyler too."

"But why spare me?" She asked.

"Why?" I replied. "Because I think I might be in love with you. I wanted to see you again and I still want you with me but if you want to leave I'll understand."

Sam looked at the front door and back at me.

"At this point." She started. "You are all I have left." Then she walked up to me. I then pulled my Mask up a bit and kissed her but then I withdrew.

"Sorry I shouldn't have-" I started.

"It's okay." Sam responded. "I liked it."

"What about Danny boy?" I asked.

"What about him?" She replied.

Then the lip lock continued and went on for a while until I started to move my hands over her torso until I felt the clothing ends. I pulled off her shirt and continued. She then grabbed the ends of my jacket and pulled it off as well. She then slipped out of her flip flops and I pulled off my boots.

"Where did you learn these moves?" She asked.

"I've seen the movies as well as teens doing it a million times." I replied.

She then reached under my shirt and pulled it off without removing my mask. At the same time I untied her bra and revealed her breasts.

I then brought my hands down to my waist and unbuckled my belt then pulled it out. She meanwhile nipped at my neck.

I then brought her down to the bed again.

"Your really muscular." She said.

"Thanks, It did take years to make them." I responded.

I then unbuttoned and unzipped my pants then pulled them off showing my black boxers. She then repeated the process showing her painted tiger skinned panties. I got closer to her.

"It's kind of weird." I said. "We've been separated for years and we have sex as soon as we're reunited."

"It's not too odd." Sam replied. "Remember on my 7th birthday how you kissed me in my room?"

"Oh yeah, Then you kissed me back. And my mom walked in." I continued.

"You know you didn't have to make up excuses. She was fine with this." Sam responded.

"Yeah but I didn't want to know what everyone else would think." I said.

I then pulled the boxers down to my ankles as she did with he panties.

I never though I would be this good at thrusting.

I was in paradise and I could tell she was too.

Now I knew I was in love.


	5. Rejected and Accepted

"Now were back. As we recall Jason and Sam had just been in paradise. Now lets pick up."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Jason's Pov

I'm not to sure how long we continued but I'm sure it was more than 3 hours. We would have done more if a call hadn't interrupted us.

"SAM!" a female voice yelled.

"Oh I got to go." Sam said getting up.

"Shame" I said getting up as well. I pulled by boxers back up and grabbed my pants.

"I really hate to leave Jason." Sam replied walking up to me. She had already pulled up her jeans and but her bra back on.

"It's okay I understand. I'll still be here." I responded as I kissed her on her neck again.

"It's kind of ironic. The serial killer actually made this camp more enjoyable!" She stated as she put her shirt back on.

"SAM!!" the voice called again.

I threw my shirt on as well saying. "So what are you going to tell the others what you were doing?"

"I'll think of something." She responded.

"SAM WHERE ARE YOU?!" The voice continued.

"All I know is you better reply before she finds this cabin." I said buckling my belt and slipping on my boots.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!!" Sam yelled back at the voice as she placed he flip flops on her feet.

"WELL HURRY!!!!" The voice called back.

"I asked just to see you again and I got better than what I asked for." I said as I pulled on my jacket.

"I hope it was as good for you as it was for me." Sam replied coming close again.

"If it was paradise for you then it is." I responded.

Then we kissed one last time.

"See you later." Sam whispered then left.

I listened as she talked to someone else outside.

"Sam where have you been?" Lauren asked.

"Just exploring." Sam replied. "Like John."

"Well at least you came back in one piece. Listen Tyler is dead!" Lauren replied.

"What?" Sam responded pretending to be surprised.

"Yeah and we don't know what on earth did it." Lauren said.

"Well I think I know." Said Madison in a bitchy tone. "You did it didn't you Sam?"

"What?" Sam and Lauren asked at the same time.

"Oh yeah you couldn't handle it that you boyfriend loves me more so you decided to take your rage out on someone like a sissy!" Madison replied.

"Oh shut up Madison." Lauren said.

"Why are you trying to defend a criminal?" Madison said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Lauren yelled.

"What is going on here?" Daniel yelled as he came.

"Oh you ex-girlfriend just killed you best friend." Madison said.

"What?!" Dan yelled.

"No she didn't she didn't even have a weapon on her." Lauren replied trying to defend her.

"Sweety they are lying I swear." Madison said in a voice that sounded like a spoiled brat trying to make sure her parent believed her.

"Sam you are a dead woman!" Dan yelled as he grabbed a shotgun. Then shot at her as poor Sam ran for her life.

"STOP THAT DAN!" Lauren yelled trying to make him stop. Sam didn't look back once.

That is it!

This time it's personal.

As soon as they left I followed the direction of where Sam ran to.

Sam's Pov

I didn't believe it. He wanted me dead. I thought I was going to just close my eyes and it would all disappear but then I hear multiple growls.

I had ran into a pack of wolves.

I screamed as they attacked me. I struggled I fought I yelled but they wouldn't leave me alive. I thought I was as good as dead when suddenly a machete spawned and sliced one wolf's neck.

Jason had saved me again.

He then stomped another wolf's face flat and broke the jaw of another. He impaled the machete into the last ones head.

He then withdrew his weapon and cradled me.

"I guess later was sooner than I thought." He said.

"Now I have nowhere to go." I said.

"Who said nowhere?" Jason replied.

I looked up at him in his eyes.

"You mean?" I said.

"Yeah. I always wanted a roommate." he said as we left back for the cabin.


	6. The only watcher

"Now as we recall the Bastard Dan and the Bitch Madison had just chased poor Sam away from the camp. Jason had just saved her once again and now decided that he would take her in since she had no were else to go. Before we continue with their story in this chapter Let's see how Lauren who tried to help is taking it."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Lauren's Pov

I could not believe this. A month ago they were extremely close now it was like they never had a nice moment together. I always knew Madison was a bitch but I never knew she would got this far.

Poor Samantha.

I followed her to see she was attacked by wolves. I was about to charge in and do something but then suddenly someone with a hockey mask and a machete leaped out and killed the vicious k-9s. I knew who he was.

He was Jason Vorhees.

I always knew him as a merciless savage killing machine who would never die no matter what you do to him but as soon as he killed the last wolf I saw the rage in his eyes turn to lust as soon as he looked at Sam.

Oddly enough Sam had lust in her's as well. I was worried Jason was going to cut her head off or something but instead he withdrew his weapon and cradled her then I saw them talking about something but I was too far away to hear a word.

Then I saw Jason kiss her neck.

I knew what this meant.

Well after seeing what Dan did I don't blame her even the slightest bit.

I decided to keep this secret for now.

I didn't want to know what the others would say.

I headed back to camp and saw Peter outside.

"Hey Lauren, What took you so long?" He asked.

"Well let's just say Dan has officially reached an all time low." I replied. "He tried to kill Sam and ended up chasing her into the woods."

"Are you serious?" He asked me with a surprised look.

"Yeah." I replied showing my serious look in my eyes.

"She could get mauled by a bear or bitten by a poisonous snake!" Peter said.

"I tried to find her but no success." I said.

"Well after Dan's performance I doubt she would reveal herself." Peter said.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"I know. Well wait over night for her to return and if she doesn't well call the rangers." he suggested.

"I guess that's all we can do." I said.

"Worried about her aren't you?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Sam never really had any family or friends except me, Pamela and Jason. Daniel and I were the only thing keeping her going after Pamela's and Jason's deaths and now that Daniel no longer cares for her she only has me and right now I feel like I failed my job as a friend." I said starting to show tears.

"No no. You did your job well." Peter said. "It was not because of you Sam ran off. It was because of Dan. You tried to stop him."

"I still feel useless." I said.

"If it makes you feel better I always found you to be more than friendly." Peter said.

"Well that's just to some people I really care about." I said.

"Your saying you care about me more than most people?" He asked.

"Well you always have been supporting and helpful I mean as soon as you realize somethings wrong you waste no time and try to help. Like the time my parents got a divorce."

"I remember that." Peter replied.

"And I also remember what it was that made me feel better." I said.

"Which was?" He asked.

"The same thing that made me feel better than ever before." I said.

"What was it?" Peter asked.

I got closer to him.

"The finale you did." I replied.

"You mean?" He asked.

I nodded.

We then went into a lip lock.

"And it still feels as good now as it did then." I said.

"Let's go inside." Peter said.

Meanwhile in one of the cabins.

Denis's fingers flied across the keyboard on his laptop.

"Do you even have a social life?" Mandy asked from downstairs as she was preparing a cake. She was planning to use it to help the other lighten up after what happened and she put food poisoning in Dan's and Madison's pieces.

"Not now Mandy." was all Denis would say back.

Mandy went back to the dessert.

The back door slowly and silently opened and Jason crawled though. Then moved upstairs more invisible than a ninja. Normaly he would have targeted Dan and Madison first but they were in a crowded area. He decided to start from the pawns.

All he had in his hand was a glass of water but that was all he needed.

He then reached down and unplugged the cord to the laptop.

Denis got up and headed towards the plug. The room was dark, the lamps had no working bulbs and spares could not be found. Denis was a bit frightened with the enviorment and continued to tell himself that there must be a logical reason that does not involve blood.

He would soon find that all to be in vain.

Finally he reached the outlet but as soon as he grabbed the cord and made contact with the two Jason spilled the water all over the outlet, cord, and Denis's hand. Volts ran though Denis. He tried to get away but Jason pushed his hand closer to it. The electricity tried to slay Jason as well but Jason was immune to it.

Sorry to say Denis had none.

Eventually the shock killed him and Jason walked downstairs to slay one more.

Mandy had finished the cake and pulled it out of the oven. She had started to decorate it. She was unaware of Jason peering at her from the door opening.

"Well see who gets the best of who backstabbers." Mandy said referring to Dan and Madison.

Jason walked closer and closer but then Mandy made an unexpected turn.

Jason moved away fast enough to avoid detection but accidentally hit the counter making the dishes rattle.

"Rachel is that you?" Mandy asked but didn't turn around.

Jason stayed silent.

"Well Rachel. What's wrong? Frog in your throat? Cat got your tongue?" Mandy continued.

Jason then grabbed a butcher knife and came closer.

"Is that you Jerry? Is this some disappearing trick?" Mandy asked still not turning around.

Jason just walked closer.

"Dan? If it you get lost I have had enough of you bullshit for one night." Mandy continued.

Jason was in range.

"HEAR ME NOW! GO AWA-" Mandy said finally turning around to see Jason with the knife.

Jason grabbed her by the throat as Mandy screamed.

She struggled to free herself but was unable to match his strength that even superman couldn't beat.

Jason stabbed the knife in her forehead and slamed her head into the cake.

He then gathered a bit of the cake with his finger and tasted it.

"I must get the recipe to this!" Jason thought in his mind.


	7. The gaze in the future

"Now we continue. When we left off Jason had just killed Denis and Mandy. Now who will he target? Only one way to find out."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

The others had went to a fair. Jerry didn't want to go and they couldn't find Mandy or Denis.

"So you two are dating?" Sue asked.

"How did you know?" Lauren asked.

"Why else would you have both gone thought the tunnel of love?" Sue said then laughed.

"You know I use to think you never had time for fun!" Peter said.

"Well I can be an exciting person when I want to be. If you want total dull take Denis." Sue said.

"I still can't believe he and Mandy are no where to be seen." Lauren said.

"We are all disappearing one by one." Morgan said.

"First Sam now those two." Katelyn added.

"I feel terrible about Sam. Her life is ruined and right after I helped her out to." Kelly added.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well her old boyfriend died at the lake years ago and she kept blaming herself for it." Kelly said.

"Poor thing's going to be bitten by a poisonous snake or torn apart by bears and wolves." Katelyn added.

"Oh that's the least of her worries." Morgan said.

"I know. Dan will probably get the her first." Lauren added.

"No that's not what I mean." Morgan said.

"Then what do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"Haven't you heard of the serial killer at camp crystal lake?" Morgan asked.

"Oh come on Morgan that's just a myth." Katelyn said.

"Then explain how 350 people had gone to that camp and never came out alive." Sue said.

"350 people?!" Rachel yelled.

"That we know of." Morgan added.

They then went to the fortune teller.

"Hello everyone. Come in and sit down." She said.

She told them what was waiting for them in the future, what they should remember, etc.

"Now finally most importantly the life line." She said.

Then she moved her finger over it.

"I begins here and ends right..." She said. But before she went much further suddenly her eyes went wide. She went pale gasped for breath then fell on the floor. Everyone went to help her except Dan and Madison of course.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asked.

"I think she's having a heart attack!" Sue said.

"I'll go get help." Peter said.

The doctors took no time to waste and ran in and immediately gave her help. After a few shocks she came back.

"Oh oh oh God." She said.

"She's fine now." One of the doctors said then they left. The others were about to leave to but then they were stopped.

"Wait" The fortune teller said. "I have something to say."

"I know you don't need to thank us." Kelly said.

"I am grateful for that but I have very important news. You all are in great danger! I have sensed something with power like I have never seen before. It is cutting though your lifelines and has a high chance of ending them. There is someone following you. He has unbelievable strength, power, will, Speed, silence, intelligence, and much more."

"Your not pulling our legs are you?" Sue asked.

"I never joke about these things dear. This is serious! If you don't do something you and your friends are as good as dead. This thing is patient, persistent, it never loses it's will to move on! This thing is invincible!"

"How can we stop it?" Kelly asked.

"No mortal weapon will so much as hurt this thing. However I do have something that will stop him if used right." She said grabbing a crystal.

"Take this. This Gem is a immortal destroyer. You must get in close range to use it but It will make him a mortal being then the choice is yours you can either slay it or put it to rest."

"Thanks!" Kelly said as she took the gem.

"BUT REMEMBER! There are 3 downfalls. 1 this is the only gem I have. 2 It is not like a diamond it breaks like glass. 3 if you don't finish the job as soon as you start it then not only will he get his immortality back but he will be immune from any other assault like this. In other words he will be even stronger than he already is. Beware less you be his next victims."

Back at the camp

Jerry was about to do the saw in half trick. He was using a doll just in case. Jason was watching from the window. Then he slowly moved to the door and opened it so softly not even a bat could hear it. He then walked in and snuck up behind Jerry.

"And she is unharmed!" Jerry said as soon as he finished.

"Can't say the same for you pal." Jason said in his mind then grabbed Jerry and placed him in the same box only he didn't do it the trick way.

"Hey. What?" Jerry said surprised. Next thing he knew he was in the box and Jason just locked it shut.

"Get me out right now!!!" Jerry said.

"If you insist." Jason said in his mind. Then picked up a large chainsaw and cut the box in half along with Jerry.

"I always wanted to do that!" Jason said again in his mind. "Well the others will think it's foul play or a terrible accident. Little will they know this was no accident."

He then headed back to his cabin.


	8. No way home

"When we left off the others were told by the fortune teller that they were in danger and she gave them a crystal that should stop Jason for good if used right."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Sam's Pov

Jason walked into the cabin.

"Tough day?" I asked.

"It's only tough when they are smart enough to fight back." Jason said.

"Did they?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Any of them Dan or Madison?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not." Jason replied. "I'm suprised you letting me do this without weaping."

"So am I." I said.

"Well I guess I'll call it a night." Jason said.

"I thought the ultimate seriel killer doesn't let anyone escape." I said in a (playful) Taughting way.

"Hey, I'm not letting them escape. They don't leave tomorrow." He replied chuckling a bit.

"Well what happens when they see the bodies?" I said in continuing the tone.

"Took care of that. Threw 2 of them into the lake after killing them and one looks like just an accident." Jason said.

"Well why are you packing in when you still have energy?" I asked.

"Because I intend to use this energy for other reasons." He said.

Meanwhile

The others had came home and soon found that the car was out of fuel.

"I told you we should have stoped by the station!" Morgan said.

"Relax we still have the other cars." Katelyn said.

"Jerry?" Sue called. "Jerry?!"

"Found him yet?" Kelly asked.

"If I did would I still be calling his name?" Sue replied.

"Good point." Kelly said.

"He's not at the lake." Lauren said.

"Not at the barn house either." Peter added.

"Let's try the living room." Kelly said.

As soon as Sue walked in she screamed.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!"

Kelly, Lauren and Peter walked in and screamed as well.

The screams attracted the attention of Rachel, Morgan, and Katelyn who all ran in and screamed too.

Finally Madison and Dan walked in. Madison screamed Dan just looked.

"THAT BITCH IS OUT OF CONTROL!!!" Madison said.

"Well what makes you think it was her?" Sue asked.

"She already killed four people today!" Dan said.

"1. We don't even know if Johnathan, Mandy or Denis are dead. 2. Sam was with us when Johnathan dissapeared. 3. I doubt she killed Tyler or Jerry here." Peter said.

"Maybe no one killed him." Kelly said. "Maybe it was a very dangerous trick and he made a fatal mistake.

"That's possible." Lauren said.

"Or maybe it was that killer the fortune teller said about!" Morgan said.

"Well whatever the reason I'm getting out of here!" Katelyn said. "Who has the car keys?"

"Jerry." Morgan said simply.

Katelyn came to Jerry's corpse and found the area he had been cut in have crossed his pocket. Inside the key was bent and cut in two.

"Who does the other car belong to then?" Katelyn asked.

"Sam." Kelly said.

"Then who has the phone?" Katelyn asked again.

"Denis." Rachel said.

"How far to the nearest city?" Katelyn asked.

"You want to go out all alone?" Sue asked.

"You mean we are stuck here?" Katelyn asked.

"Pretty much." Peter said.

"At least until we find Denis or Sam" Lauren added.

"Great this campsite is bad for my health." Madison bitched.

"So are tight skirts but that has never bothered you before." Lauren said "I'm going to take a walk."

"You want me to come with you?" Peter asked.

"No you can stay if you want." Lauren replied.

"Come back in one piece okay?" Peter said.

Lauren nodded and headed off.

In the woods.

Lauren had found Jason's cabin.

She looked in the window to see him asleep with Sam in his arms also asleep.

She tapped lightly on the window and hoped Jason would sleep though it and Sam would wake to it. Neither one responded.

"Psst Sam." She wispered.

Sam moved a bit which made Jason move to. Jason stayed asleep while Sam opened her eyes and pulled herself up.

"Lauren?" She said queitly. She didn't want to inturupt Jason's rest. Slowly she pulled herself out of Jason's arms and the bed, and walked outside.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I want to talk." Lauren said.

"Listen Lauren I'm not going back and you can't make me." Sam said.

"No I just wanted the key to your car." Lauren said.

"Well sorry but I just can't let you and the others escape from camp crystal lake." Sam replied.

"What?!" Lauren replied. "Are you a serial killer to now?"

"No I'm not strong enough." Sam replied. "I can't give you my keys Lauren. I'm sorry but it is my car after all, and even if I was accepting to give you them I don't have them."

"Why not?" Lauren asked.

"Well I either dropped them some where in the woods while I was running or in the lake. Either way there is no finding them now." Sam said.

"Look Sam I know that you need someone else now that Dan had cheated on you but why a stranger and even worse why a serial killer?" Lauren asked.

"He's no stranger. We met before." Sam said.

"Where once upon a dream?" Lauren asked.

"No I've been to this lake before you know." Sam said.

"You know he has never spared anyone." Lauren said. "What makes you think he will spare you?"

"I'm not dead yet and after his preformace there is no way he intends to kill me." Sam said.

"Well what if you make him mad or something." Lauren asked.

"I would never do anything to hurt Jason or anger him. Besides he is asking me before he does anything." Sam said.

"Even killing people?" Lauren asked.

"Well no but I don't mind it." Sam said.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I hardly know most of them and two of them I want dead." Sam said.

"You know sooner or later the others will find out." Lauren said. "Even if I don't tell them."

"Lauren godbye." Sam said.

"Oh Sam grow up." Lauren said louder.

"OH GO TO HELL!" Sam said louder.

"**WITH THE EXCEPTION OF ONE ANGEL THIS IS HELL!!!**" Lauren yelled so loud Jason almost woke up.

Sam placed herself back into his arms. She didn't want Lauren dead but she didn't want to leave Jason either. She would figure out something in the morning.


	9. Confessions

"Now when we left off Sam had just told Lauren that she didn't have her key either and exactly why she is with Jason. Now no one can leave the camp! This means Jason will pick them off one by one but the question is for the first time in his life will he spare someone who he does not love? Will the others finish off Jason for good or will they end up failing or worse make him stronger? Only one way to find out!

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Jason's Pov

Once day broke I awoke and threw the covers off of me. Sam woke up shortly after.

"So how do you stay awake? Do you drink coffee?" Sam asked.

"No I dip my face in water." I replied.

"So who's on your hit list today?" she asked.

"Whoever wanders off first." I said.

Meanwhile

"Sue. Kelly. Can we talk?" Lauren asked.

"Sure." Kelly said.

"Why not?" Sue replied.

"Come on." Lauren said.

They went to her room and she locked the doors and windows and made sure no one else was listening.

"My guess is this is really important." Sue said.

"It is." Lauren replied. "I know where Sam is."

"Really? That's great!" Kelly said.

"It's not that great." Lauren replied.

"Why" Sue asked.

"She doesn't want to come back." Lauren said. "Also she doesn't have her car key either and worse of all she is with a serial killer."

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Jason Vorhees." Lauren replied

"Wait isn't he that little boy that drowned here years ago?" Sue asked.

"Yeah and it turns out he is far from dead. He is getting revenge on killing all the people who so much as steps into the crystal lake area." Lauren continued "He is sparing Sam for some reason. I just know that they are in love. She is refusing to leave him and she won't stop him from killing us."

"Hey remember what the fortune teller said? This Jason Vorhees must be that powerful being that is trying to kill us!" Sue said. "That means we can try to kill him with the crystal!"

"Hold on. I know he is dangerous but we can't just run in there and kill him! This guy is the best. He's an Ace. He knows how to get the job done. Besides even if we could poor Sam would be heartbroken." Kelly said.

"Exactly my thoughts." Lauren said. "I don't know what we should do."

"Maybe we should tell the others!" Kelly said.

"No. They would either laugh at us or Damn Dan and Madison would just try to kill Jason without caring about Sam." Sue said.

"Well we need to figure out something before it's too late!" Lauren said.


	10. Sam improves

"Now we will continue with the story! As we recall Laruen had just revealed the truth to Sue and Kelly. Know they are trying to think of what exactly they should do!"

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Jason's Pov

I came back sooner than I thought I would.

"Home early?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. They are staying to Damn close together!" I said.

"Well what's there to do before they seperate?" She asked.

"I have a few ideas." I said.

"Such as?" Sam asked.

"I think it's time you learned some of my skills." I said. "Come on!"

We went outside and I began to get all sorts or sticks, rocks, Arrows, Knifes, Machete's, etc.

"Now most people think that using a weapon is easy others say it's hard. I say it is easy to use a weapon but it takes skills to use it to it's best." I started. "Let's begin."

The lessons went on for a while.

Sam had a Machete in her hands and attempted to cut a dummy's head off. Instead the weapon was knocked out of her hands when she landed it.

"No no no no no." I said. "Even with a machete you won't be able to cause decapitation unless you hold it firm."

"Sorry Jason. I'm just not very confident." Sam said. "I mean your big and strong, I'm little and weak. How can I possibly acheive what you have?"

"Sam I wasn't always like this. I use to be a weak little boy. After my incident I decided to turn myself into the ultimate killing machine. I wasn't off to a very good start. But did I give up? No! I keep going until I started to get the hang of it. But I didn't stop there. I never quit. Even to this day I still improve!" I said.

"Okay I'll give it a shot. But I don't know how to make my arm any more firm than it already is." Sam said.

"Let me show you a trick." I said. "Firm it out as much as you can." She followed I then grabbed a certain area on her shoulder. She then looked suprised as her arm went as solid as a brick. "That can help you until you learn to do it without assistance. Now try."

Sam tried again. This time the blade cut the head right off.

"Wow your a miricale worker!" Sam said.

"I have a fast learner for a student." I said.

Meanwhile

Kelly, Sue, and Lauren were terrified of what Jason would do to them. They were so scared they would jump at their own shadows! Don't get me started on how terrified they were when someone jumped out at them as a joke.

Peter went up to Lauren one day.

"Lauren what is up with your fear issues?" He asked.

"What fear issues?" Lauren asked innocently. Peter could read her like a book.

"Stop denying it now what is wrong?" He asked again.

Lauren gave in.

"Oh what the hell I've already told two people what's one more going to hurt?" She said

She then told him the same thing she told Sue and Kelly.

She was unaware that Kelly and Sue had each told Morgan and Katelyn as well.


	11. Jason's Masterpiece

"Now when we left off Jason had just taught Sam moves to attack and defend. Meanwhile slowly but surely everyone else in camp begins to hear the truth. It is only a matter of time before Dan and Madison will find out."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

"Okay tell us what's going on!" Dan said.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Peter said.

"Neither do the rest of us." Sue said.

"TELL US OR WE WILL BURN YOU ALL!!" Madison said.

It went back and forth until they finally gave in.

"Okay. We know were Sam is." Katelyn said.

"Madison you get the torch I'll get the gun." Dan said.

"First off don't you touch her." Lauren said. "Second it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"She's with that killer the fortune teller told us about." Kelly said.

"We won't kill Sam but we will kill Jason." Morgan said.

"I have decided that it has to be done." Lauren said getting out the crystal.

"Wait were is Rachel?" Kelly asked.

"Oh jeez." Peter said. "We better find her before Jason does!"

Rachel's Cabin

Rachel was doing impressive stretch dancing. Jason had snuck in but was unarmed except for his strength. As Rachel did a roundhouse Jason grabbed her leg by the ankle.

"Let's see how flexable you really are." Jason said in his mind.

He then covered her mouth to keep her from screaming. He then forced the leg around her waist like a belt. Pain ran through Rachel as bones in that leg broke.

Jason then grabbed the other leg and did the same thing only this time around her neck. Rachel had never felt so uncomfortable in all her life. She tried to push him away but she wasn't strong enough.

Jason then forced her torso down, under and over it's original area. Then twisted and tied her arms into a pretzel shape.

Finally he twisted her head until it popped off like a bottle cap. He placed the head into her open palm.

The body looked like some demented statue you see in art displays.

"I should be given an award for most clever deaths in history." Jason thought.

Later

The others walked in to see Rachel's twisted dead body.

"And I though Picasso was weird." Kelly said.

"It's bad enough that he kills us but could he at least kill us quickly?" Sue asked.

"We better take him out now!" Morgan said.

They all headed deep into the woods.


	12. Unstoppable rage

"Now we continue. When we left off everyone just learned of what was going on and Jason killed Rachel in a fancy way. Now everyone has moved into the forest, They plan to end this for good, most importantly Jason is about to ask Sam something that will change their lives for good."

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Sam's Pov

I heard the door open and Jason walked in.

He had something hidden behind his back.

He then walked up to me never taking his eyes off.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Well I just created a masterpiece I like to call 'You people are as fucked as she is'." He replied. "I could only imagine what he did.

"Uh huh." I said "And what exactly are you trying to keep out of my view?"

"You'll see." Jason said. "Sam I must admit that I feel soft by sparing you but besides my mother you were the only one who knew the pain I went through the last time we saw each other. I wanted to ask you this question since day 1 but I couldn't bare the rejection. My rage would have gotton the best of me and I would have killed you. I would hate myself forever."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Samantha," Jason continued "I have been in many places and seen many people but I know no one has so much as a chance of replacing you. In my dreams when I am not visited by Freddy I would always imagine you coming back and then I would ask you something I always wanted to. Now that your here I can't contain it any longer. And I don't care how soft I look I know I will always have the spine I always had ever since that incident but now I have a chance of having more."

Jason got down on his knee and opened my palm.

"This is my way of a proposal." Jason said.

I was excpecting a ring or something.

Instead he placed two objects in my hand.

One was a shiny Machete.

The other was a hockey mask just like his.

I knew what this ment.

Not only did he want me as his mate, He wanted me to become a serial killer too.

"Jason I-I don't know." I said

"Why?" he asked.

"On one hand I'm just not strong like you but I don't want to leave you either." I said.

I could tell Jason was afraid that I would reject him and his anger would kill me.

"Can I have some time to think." I said.

"Of course." he replied.

"I'll be back when I make up my mind." I said walking outside.

I walked around the woods. Thinking.

What would my parents say? Well they can't keep me at home forever. What about Lauren? What would she do? I just can't kill. I can't join him thats final. Oh who am I kidding? I couldn't leave him even if I tried. But I can hardly decapitate a still object. How could I have the strength like him? How can I go through this? God do all women have to think about these things when it comes to marrage? Lauren is my best friend forever. But Jason is my soul mate. What to choose?

I didn't have much time to think before a pair of arms restrained me.

"HEY!!!" I yelled.

I looked to see none other than Dan holding my arms.

"If you excpect me to fall back into your arms I'll tell you I rather jump into a flaming, needle pit, filled with poisonus cobras!" I said.

Then Madison grabbed my head.

"Hey maybe we could bait the lump with the bitch!" She said.

Kelly, Sue, Peter, Lauren, Morgan, And Katelyn revealed themselves.

"Lauren why?" I asked.

She couldn't bare to look me in the eye.

"I'm sorry Sam. It's for the best." She said.

"Go ahead." I said. "Shot him with a rocket launcher, Set him on fire, cut him with a chainsaw, stab him with a sword, give him the kiss of death, Nothing you do will kill him and you all know that."

"Not according to the shiny rock." Dan said pulling out a crystal.

Jason told me about that and I couldn't believe they got there hand on it.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GET THAT!!!" I shouted.

"From Miss Psycho but useful." Madison said.

"No." I said.

"We're sitting duck out here." Morgan said.

"Let's get back to the house." Katelyn said.

"Sorry Sam we have to do this." Kelly said.

"NO! NO!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed and cried.

"No hard feeling honey." Dan said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I continued to cry as they took me back to the camp.

Meanwhile

Jason's Pov

I was glad I got that off my chest but I still had the worry she would reject me. I wouldn't be able to control myself. I couldn't live my life with her dead.

Suddenly I heard her scream.

I looked outside to see the teens taking poor Sam away.

My shock turned into rage.

My eyes started to reveal the fire unleashed. My grip tightened and I grabbed my machete.

"THIS TIME!" I said. "IT'S PERSONAL!!!Well acutally it has always been personal but oh fuck it!"

I then chased after them.

I would get her back.

I swear on my soul I would!!


	13. The bride of Jason

"It's time for the final chapter! How ironic it ends on 13! Now please remember that although this is the last chapter I will still make improvements on the story and I will also be making many more Friday the 13th stories. In fact I will also be making a lot of other horror movie stories like Nightmare on elm street and Halloween. I just love horror movies! Now anyway last chapter Jason had just made a proposal to Sam but instead of a ring he handed her a Mask and a Machete like his own. It was a sign that he wanted her to become a serial killer as well. Sam decided to take a walk and return when she made up her mind. She didn't have much time to think as the others kidnapped her and took her back to the campsite. Jason who saw them doing it decided that he would get her back no matter what the conditions were. It is time for the final fight.

**_LOVE AND BLOOD CAN MIX_**

Sam just couldn't stop the tears from pouring out of her eyes as Dan chained her limbs to to the wall. She couldn't go on in life without Jason. She couldn't stand it with him dead. She couldn't hold herself together without him. She just couldn't take all of this.

"Don't worry honey. Well let you take his body home with you!" Madison said.

"Just keep screaming Sam."Dan said "He'll get here faster."

Peter, Sue, Kelly, and Lauren all started to rethink. Maybe they didn't do the right thing after all. Katelyn and Morgan were standing outside the door waiting for Jason and would signal when he would arrive. Most of them thought they decided to use the gem to make him rest in peace at last but Madison and Dan had other plans. They decided they were not only going to kill him but to beat the crap out of him and make him suffer a slow painful death.

Sam didn't want either of those plans to work out.

She struggled and struggled.

She had to do something.

Meanwhile

Jason sprinted though the forest as fast as lightning.

He could only wonder what they were doing to poor Sam. What had she ever done to them? What was the point of making her suffer? If they showed no mercy he wouldn't either. He would get her back no matter what they had to hit him with.

Suddenly another bear attacked Jason.

He didn't have time for this.

With one swing of his trusty machete he cut the beast's head off!

He then went back to running to the campsite.

It wasn't much longer before he finally reached it. He saw Katelyn and Morgan guarding the door.

Forget sneaking.

It's like they always say. The best assault is always a smashing attack.

He would take them out and not give them anytime to prepare.

He charged the girls and swung the weapon

Katelyn didn't see him coming until it was too late.

Jason cut her leg making her sink to the ground. He continued to slash and slash her with his weapon.

Katelyn screamed in pain. She tried to crawl away but he was just too fast and just to strong. All she could do was scream in agony.

Morgan backed up. She was still in the unexpected shock. She tried to scream but she couldn't even make a sound. She watched helplessly as Jason kept cutting Katelyn.

Again and again Jason cut her until finally Katelyn lied motionless.

She was without a doubt dead.

Jason then turned his attention towards Morgan.

Morgan struggled to get a scream out of her mouth but it just wouldn't come.

She backed up slowly.

Jason walked towards her fast.

Morgan turned around and banged on the door. She continued to try to let the scream out.

Jason was now in striking range.

Finally Morgan was able to scream.

She managed to get the attention of everyone else but before she could start a plan to save her life it was already to late.

Jason impaled her with the machete right though her back, heart, out her chest and though the door.

The others ran downstairs leaving Sam to weep.

They saw the machete blade in the door and then saw it withdraw followed by the sound of Morgan's dead body falling to the ground.

Madison got out the crystal and hid it behind her back to surprise Jason.

Kelly grabbed a stone, Madison grabbed a knife, Lauren grabbed a machete of her own, Peter grabbed an axe, Dan grabbed a torch and finally Sue grabbed a pitchfork. (Notice anything?)

Peter walked to the door slowly then in a flash swung it open.

Jason pointed his machete at them and said.

"This is your last chance. Release her and leave or else."

Dan swung the torch at his face.

Jason jumped back and prepared to fight back.

Kelly threw the stone at Jason's head.

It was a good hit but not nearly enough to bring Jason down.

Madison charged him and stabbed him in the shoulder with the knife.

Jason cut her in response and Madison dropped her weapon.

Lauren hit him with the machete and then Peter swung the axe at his stomach.

Then Sue hit him with the pitchfork.

Jason started attacking back.

He was about to crush Peter's head but just in time Peter dropped his axe for a moment and grabbed a nearby Oar and used the paddle end to block his punch.

Kelly then swatted him with a bat and Lauren hit him with the machete.

Dan grabbed his shotgun and fired every last shell into him.

Jason grabbed the gun and swatted Dan with the stock. Sue then stabbed him again with the pitchfork.

Before Jason could hit Sue, Kelly swatted him again with the bat. Then Madison who found a bow and arrow fired at him.

Jason pulled out the arrow and threw it at Kelly.

Kelly hit the deck barley dodging the arrow.

She then grabbed the knife that Madison dropped.

Dan reclaimed his torch and burned Jason's back. Jason grabbed the torch and threw it into the lake.

The flame died.

Jason turned around to see Kelly throw the knife at him. The knife hit his left eye. Jason slowly pulled the weapon out and blinked a few times. Kelly was surprised to see that his eye was still fine.

Jason the snapped the knife in half and then charged Kelly.

Kelly block herself with the bat but Jason's machete cut the bat in two.

Lauren, Peter, and Sue all hit Jason with the axe, Machete, and Pitchfork at once.

Jason the ducked then grabbed Peter's ankle and pulled him down.

On the way Peter accidentally hit Sue with his axe and Sue dropped her pitchfork

Jason then got up and knocked Lauren's machete right out of her hands.

He then grasped it and pulled out his own.

Now he had 2 machetes.

Peter then knocked one of them into the lake with his axe and was about to strike again.

Jason the grabbed his axe and bent it into a useless position.

Sue grabbed her pitchfork and stabbed Jason hard.

Jason then grabbed the weapon and pulled it out of him. He put up his machete and started attacking them with the new weapon.

Kelly, Sue, Peter, and Lauren were all to exhausted to move.

Madison decided now was the time.

She took out the crystal and got close to Jason.

The Gem started to glow.

Jason then looked horrified to see what Madison was holding.

Jason began to feel his strength, power, immortality, everything drain away from him. Dan grabbed the pitchfork and then started to assault.

"Now put him to rest!" Kelly said.

"I think not." Madison said.

"What are you talking about?" Sue asked. "That's what we did this for right?"

"Well yes and no." Dan said. "Basically I am going to end this but he will enjoy a slow painful death!"

"What?!" Peter cried.

"He may have done bad thing Dan but we can't just do this!" Lauren said.

"Think of Sam!" Kelly said.

"That's why were doing this!" Madison said.

"Not so tough now are you!" Dan said kicking weak Jason around.

Meanwhile.

Sam could hear Jason's painful sounds. She remembered everything they went thought. Including one thing that she remembered most.

Flashback

"Jason I just don't have the strength and power you do." Sam said. "How will I ever be successful?"

"Sam, Trust me." Jason replied putting his hand on her shoulder. "It will all come to you when the time is right."

End Flashback.

Sam struggled more and more. Suddenly she felt something in her. It was something that made her feel better.

Stronger.

More powerful.

She kept pulling then suddenly she felt her arm free.

She looked to see she had broken the chain.

She couldn't even break a sewing thread and yet she broke a chain.

It wasn't even rusted. It was brand new!

How on earth did she do it?

Sam the pulled more and found her other arm as well as her legs break free.

She then pulled on the chain cuffs still on her wrists and ankles.

It was amazing.

These chains were guaranteed to hold down an full grown raging crocodile and yet she was bending them as if they were elastic plastic.

Sam then looked out the window to see Jason getting pulverised by Dan.

Sam knew she had to do something but what.

She then looked at the desk nearby to see the mask and Machete Jason gave her.

Sam then knew what she had to do.

She tied her hair up into a ponytail to keep it out of her face.

Meanwhile.

Jason couldn't take much more.

Never in his life had he ever been tossed around like this.

He just couldn't take this much more.

"Bastard!" Dan said as he continued to kick and punch him.

Sue, Kelly, Lauren, and Peter were all to weak and could only watch.

"How does it feel to be on the bottom of the list?" Dan asked.

"You should know!" Jason said. "You've always been at that position!"

Dan began to kick and punch harder.

He then took out the pitchfork and was about to finish him off.

Madison watched when suddenly she felt something go through her hand where she held the crystal. She felt unbearable pain as soon as it reached the end of her arm.

She looked to see the crystal was no longer there.

Hell her hand wasn't there either.

She screamed which took Dan's attention away from Jason everyone looked to see that someone else had joined the fight.

It looked like Jason only slightly shorter, and was female.

Jason was the only one who knew who it was.

The female Jason then cut Madison's head off.

She then placed the Gem on the ground and stomped it with her foot.

The gem shattered into pieces and Jason felt everything return to him.

Plus more.

In fact he felt stronger than ever.

Dan looked horrified to see the two Jason's about to attack. The two didn't kill him immediately no. They wanted to make him suffer even worse.

They punted him, punched him, kick him, broke his bones, and much more.

Dan then managed to pull up the mask on the female Jason.

Everyone except Jason gasped when they saw who it was.

"Sam?!" Dan yelled horrified.

Sam pulled the mask back down and pined him down painfully on the ground.

"No hard feeling honey." She said.

Jason then cut Dan's head clear off.

Jason and Sam then walked over to Kelly, Sue, Peter, and Lauren.

All four of them closed their eye's.

Then Sue opened her's to see that both of them were offering their hands.

Sue tapped the others as a signal that it was safe.

Sam and Jason pulled them all up to their feet.

"Now listen." Jason said.

"I thought you couldn't talk." Kelly said.

"No I can I just don't have much to say." Jason replied. "Anyway under normal conditions I never let anyone leave alive especially when the hit me back. But since you four did insist on letting me die peacefully rather than painfully, and you all did bring Sam back I guess I could let you all leave alive."

"Here" Sam said throwing Lauren her car keys.

"But I thought you said." Lauren started.

"Yeah I lied." Sam finished.

"Can we ever come back?" Kelly asked.

Sam looked at Jason in pleading way.

"Fine. But only on holiday and b days." Jason said. Then looked back to see Sam still giving that look.

"And Friday the 13th like today counts as a holiday." Jason finished.

Sam stopped the look then.

"Now get going before I change my mind!" Jason said.

The others didn't waste any time.

As they drove off they started to talk about this event.

"So what are we going to do when we get back?" Peter asked.

"Well I'm going to make a story out of this and find out more about that Jason Voorhees." Sue said.

"I'm going to take it easy." Kelly said.

"And you Lauren?" Peter asked.

"Well that depends do you mean just about what happened or about the absolute first thing I'm going to do?" Lauren asked.

Peter knew what this meant.

They lip-locked again.

Back at the lake.

"See Sam I told you it would come to you when the time is right." Jason said.

"Well Jason I made up my mind about you question." Sam said.

"What's the answer?" He asked.

"I don't give a flying fuck of what anyone thinks. I accept your offer." Sam said.

"Am I suppose to cry at this point?" Jason asked.

"Well not necessarily." Sam said.

"Good because I don't feel any tears coming." Jason said. "But I must say I think that Friday the 13th is my Luckiest day and this one is the best one of all."

They started to walk into the crystal lake.

"So what are you going to tell your parents?" Jason asked.

"They can find out on their own." Sam said.

"Sam I am grateful to have you." Jason said.

"So am I." Sam replied.

They then were about to kiss when they found that their hockey masks blocked it.

They both were shocked at first then chuckled.

Then they pulled up the masks a bit and this time they made contact.

They then moved around in the water still in that position.

(Ending music, whatever you want the Friday the 13th ending theme, Britney Spears "Toxic", Whatever)

* * *

And that is the final chapter for you but remember like I said I will still make improvements and much more Friday the 13th stories. Keep your eyes out for more. And I hope you enjoy and Finally yes Sam will still be in all my Friday the 13th stories!

May I also suggest reading some of my other stories like

**"THE LADY'S TURN"**

**"ONE OF A KIND"**

**"HALLOWEEN 3 SEASON OF THE WITCH REMAKE"**

**"RELIVING LIFE IMMORTAL"**

THANKS FOR READING

TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT THIS STORY!


End file.
